Duchess Miranda
Origin: Vampire Hunter D Alias/Aka: The Duchess Classification: Vampire, Greater Noble Threat level: Celestial- Age: Over 8,000 Years Old Gender: Female Powers and abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Immortality (Types 1, 2, 3, & 7; Nobles are eternal, ageless, and undead immortals who can survive even after getting their regen negged), Regeneration (At least High; Nobles can regenerate even after getting their protons vaporized by Anti-Proton weapons), Resurrection, Biological Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, & Power Bestowal (Nobles can bite anyone to make them their servant vampire thereby changing the latter's physiology, controlling their will and soul, and bestowing them with most of their powers if not all of it), Hypnotism & Sleep Inducement (Nobles can put someone into deep sleep as well as hypnotise them with a mere glance or gesture), Aura (Nobles radiate a ghastly aura), Animal Manipulation (Nobles can easily control any wild animal or monster with a glance or gesture) Telepathy & Telekinesis (Nobles were stated to have Cryptesthesia and Psychic powers), Stealth Mastery (Nobles can be very stealthy to the point their running makes no sound and they can walk on water bodies without even causing any ripples), Flight (Type 3; Nobles can glide like birds in the sky), Minor Plant Manipulation (Flowers coming in contact with the nobles can wither away unless they are made by Nobility themselves), Perpetual Power Growth (The powers of a Noble grows throughout the years), Shapeshifting (Nobles can shapeshift themselves into Fire Dragons, Gases, Darkness, Mists, and even Rainbows), Black Magic (Nobility are known for performing Black Magic Arts but it's unknown how they do it), Can Survive in Space, Non-Corporeal (Can exist as fog), Matter Manipulation (Forced Lucienne's watery form to fuse by engulfing her and caused her immense pain), Life Manipulation & Earth Manipulation (Sustained life on Earth after Valcua's fight with the Nobility resistance destroyed and corrupted the planet to the very core), Wind Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, & Age Manipulation (Turned Matthew's enemies into old men with grey hair by absorbing their lifeforce), Teleportation, Resistances to Extreme Heat & Magma Manipulation (Extreme Heat of at least upto 50,000°C are of no consequence for Nobles and they can easily swim through Magma with temperature over 2000°C casually without being affected at all), Shadow Manipulation (Nobles cast no shadows at all), Radiation (Nobles are unaffected by Radiations), Poison Manipulation (Regular poisons and toxins are not fatal for Nobles as their biology can cleanse away the toxins from their body but they can still be affected by Nobility poisons which are extremely potent enough to put them in a coma), Ice Manipulation (Nobles can easily survive in the cold vacuum of space for an indefinite amount of time where the temperature is -270°C), Biological Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, & Soul Manipulation, Hypnotism, Paralysis, Fear Inducement & Sleep Inducement (Nobles can fight each other without getting affected by their basic standard abilities such as the "Kiss of Nobility" or their paralysis, hypnotism, fear inducement, and sleep inducement), Gravity Manipulation (Resisted the effects of a Black Hole), Sealing (Escaped from being sealed by Sigma in the Extradimensional Space through unknown means), Corruption (Was unaffected by Valcua's life force which corrupts anyone or anything on a Spiritual level), Empathic Manipulation (Can confront D without being affected by his "Unearthly Beauty"), Fear Inducement & Paralysis (Could shrug off the effects of the D's Eldritch Aura while confronting him) Physical strength: At least Universal Level (Was able to fight Seurat who is comparable to Count Braujou) Attack potency/Destructive capacity: At least Universe (Comparable to the likes of Seurat and Count Braujou. Was completely confident that the combined power of both her and Braujou would be able to destroy Valcua) Durability: At least Universe (Comparable to the likes of Seurat and Count Braujou and even took hits from the former one) Speed: Likely FTLx (Comparable to the likes of Seurat and Count Braujou) Intelligence: At least Hyper Genius (Comparable to other Nobles) Stamina: Likely Nigh-Limitless Range: At least Melee Weakness: Holy Objects like Cross & Holy Water, Sunlight (But only works on Earth), Garlic, Water, Stakes, and Iron Arrows or Swords through the Heart Standard equipment: None Notable Category:Vampire Hunter D Category:Vampire Category:Character Category:Female Category:Chaotic Category:Neutral Category:Light novel Category:Flying Category:Plant element manipulator Category:Magic user Category:Space/Matter manipulator Category:Earth element manipulator Category:Wind element manipulator Category:Threat level Celestial Category:Current Threat level: Celestial Category:FTL speeds Category:Shapeshifter